Freaky Just Got Fabulous
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: What happens when the rumors at Monster High aren't rumors at all?  Fearleader Captain Cleo hears rumors of a newbie coming comig to Monster High what kind of munster will he/she be? OC/Claude, Cleo/Deuce, more couples
1. Character Bios of newformer students

Name: Briella Wolfsbane

Age: 15 ½ almost 16

Parents: Foster parents: Selena, vampire mother, Wes, werewolf father

Foster brother: Leo, were lion

Description: Frosty green eyes with a touch of gold, dark brown hair with gold/ silver highlights, and a tint of blue. Upper chest length hair that is either up in a ponytail, or cascading past her shoulders Mocha skin. Stands 5'4" Athletically built. Best personality traits are Angelic/tempting voice, confidence, fashion sense, and strength

Pet(s) black wolf named Anubis

Is the daughter a siren, and an unknown father, but has never seen, or heard from them. Briella's appearance is that of her father's, and her body, and temptress voice is that of her mother's. It unclear if Briella will ever see them.(female version of her unknown father) also unknown symptoms from her father kick in at 16 yrs of age.

Name: Leo Covington

Age: 17

Parents: Were lion-father, and Nymph(human form) mother, but was left an orphan, so lives with Foster parents; Selena, and Wes

Description: Mystic ember eyes as lion, and grey as human, long golden brown cascading hair that has to been worn in a ponytail. Tattoo of a lion cub, is semi over protective of his foster sister whom he calls Ravwolf. Stands 5'9"

Pet: Eagle hawk Birth mark: A blue flame on his upper left shoulder blade

Name: Claude( Clawd) Wolf

Age: 17

Parents: Werewolf parents,

Siblings: Younger sister named Clawdeen, and brother named Eddie

Description: Dark mocha skin, deep chocolate brown eyes in the winter, and honey brown in the summer, long dark brown hair that cascades past his broad muscular shoulders. Stands between 5'9" and 6ft semi Captain of the Casketball team when Deuce is away, second hottest guy on campus ex. Put it this way heads turn when he enters a room.

Pet: Golden Eagle

Name: Eddie Wolf

Age: 16

Parents: Werewolves

Siblings: Older brother named Claude, and younger sister named Claudine

Description: Light mocha skin giving him a Native American appearance with honey eyes, and long jet brown(almost black hair) that touches his broad muscular shoulders. Stands 5'7"

Pet: A golden Eagle Owl

Name: Amaya Kinsey

Age: 16

Race: Lycan

Parents: Werewolf father(Michael), and vampire mother(Annabeth)

Pet: White tiger named Krystela

Description: Arabian skin, hair like star dust, Ocean blue eyes, always wears a golden bracelet given to her from her mother

Best friends: Clawdeen, Melody, Frankie, Eddie, Draculaura, Lagoona, Deuce, Jackson, is friends with Cleo is the 4th one to become friends with Briella. Stands 5'6"


	2. Chapter 1 Rumors

Author's note

I do not own Monster High, or the characters I only own my original ones.

Also so there's no confusion later on this chapter goes from Monster High, to Wolfsburg(back, and forth) a bit.

It had been a year since Merston High was declared as Monster High from the close encounter that almost cost most of the students of Merston High major exposure. Senior student Leo Covington walked the halls of Merston High with Casket ball player Claude Wolf

"So what's the news with this Romanian girl?" Claude asked him

"What are you talking about man?"

"Ah C'mon I've caught you talking to her" Leo sighed "You crushin' on her?" Leo's grey eyes went a dark golden ember as a warning

"Hate to burst your bubble Claude, but I'm not crushin' on my foster sister!"

"She's your foster sister?" Claude asked Leo nodded "Damn so what's she like?"

"No idea I mean my folks have a few photos I could borrow"

"That's cool"

"Ya know I have to agree with Frankie"

"With what?"

"On how we shouldn't have to hide ourselves according to Rav humans get along with our kind, although last time I talked with Rav she seemed upset she's suppose to come towards the end of October apparently her ex boyfriend is abusive" Claude's brown eyes narrowed

"You need anything, I'm with ya"

"Thanks man" Melody, & Frankie walked from their lockers as Leo past them, Claude shook his dark brown head as he walked to his first class

"Did you hear that?" Melody asked Frankie, she nodded

"Yea, a new girl is coming"

"Hear what?" A girl with Latte skin asked, Frankie, & Melody turned around to find the Captain of the Fear leading squad standing there with her left hand on her hip "Well?" Frankie looked at Cleo

"Well what Cleo?" Frankie asked

"What's this I hear about a new student coming?"

"Oh that, ask Leo"

"Oh I plan to do just that" Cleo said as she stormed off down the hall. A girl with black and pink hair walked to her locker near Melody's.

"Hey Lala" The girl turned around

"Hey Frankie, Melody" Lala said

"So have you heard?" Frankie asked her

"Heard what?" Lala asked

"Well according to Claudine's brother Claude's friend Leo, there's going to be a new girl coming here" Melody told her

"Really?" Lala asked both Frankie, and Melody nodded yes

"Cool"

"Hey ghoul friends"

"Hey Claudine" The trio said together

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Cleo keeps telling everyone?"

"And that would be what?" Frankie asked her

"Something about Merston getting a new student"

"Oh . .yeah I guess your brother knows more about that then we do" Melody told her

"Oh knowing him he'll probably spill at lunch he always does if not I'll ask him at home tonight" They all laughed "See you guys in class" Claudine said, and headed to Clawculus

"Ugh I can't believe this another new student wasn't two last year enough!" Frankie, and Melody heard Cleo yell; Melody shook her black head.

Bekka Madden looked at Melody Carver the once girl of last year turned traitor

"She's so over!" Bekka said almost screaming her counter part Haylee nodded, and followed Bekka down the hall "Its on no one makes a fool out of me!, and gets away with it, first Cleo now Melody; we'll get them together Haylee we'll destroy them, and with the help from this rumored new student" Melody looked over her left shoulder just in time to see her old set of friends leaving. Lala, and a girl with golden hair, and blue highlights headed off to their Mad Science class while Melody, and Frankie went to their History class.

**As classe****s** at Merston High began night was falling on a city in Romania; a city hidden away in the mountains. Deep within these mountains was a city known for housing the greatest creature ever; in fact this creature is how the city got its name: Wolfsburg. As the night fell a group of girls walk out into the silent street.

"That girl is a freak" Delilah said laughing the other girls laughed as well along with her to them Delilah was the ring leader

"Yeah this city is for freaks Delilah" She nodded in agreement with Hannah

"Hannah, girl that's so true B is such a freak" Hannah, Suzie, Cheri, and Aggie all laughed at what she said

"Now I think of it, what's the B for ?" Cheri asked not caring

"The other word for a female dog the owner's son of the Orphanage gave that to her" Delilah added

"Seems to fit her" Everyone laughed

"I'm just glad she's going for that exchange idiot program"

"I know right" Footsteps where heard "Remember girls give her hell, well gals catch ya all later" Delilah said as the group parted promising to give the Wolfsburg outsider hell until she left. Little did the girl B know she'd be making new killer friends when she moved to the states.

Claude, and Leo were busy taking notes on the subjects in History of the Undead this semester was about Egypt. Mr. Robertson was giving a lecture on the Valley of the Kings. Sera yawned

"This is so boring!" Leo looked over at her, she sighed as she noticed his narrowed grey eyes now looking at her "What, I'm just saying" Leo shook his golden mane like hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Mr. Robertson looked up from the board at Sera

"Miss Valentin detention" Sera blinked her Crystal Sapphire eyes

"What'd I do?"

"Talking off subject"

"But Leo was. . ."

"I didn't hear a word from Mr. Covington young lady" Sera snarled lowly under her breath as Mr. Robertson continued talking on Egypt, and such, minutes later the bell rang ending the first period class, Claude, and Leo walked to their lockers

"Ugh I can't believe it no one keeps secrets from me! I practically own this school!" Claude heard Cleo de Nile yell, Claude shook his long dark brown hair, as Leo ran his right hand through his golden mane. Cleo stomped through the halls of Merston High, and up to the duo "I demand an answer!" She pointed her finger at Claude

"What are you talking about Cleo?"

"Don't act so innocent Clawd I know your planning something" Claude chuckled

"The only **thing**I'm planning so to attend my next class"

"This isn't over Wolf"

"Yea, okcatch ya later Cleo" Claude opened his locker, and grabbed his Biology book. Leo had already grabbed his next two books, the blue one was for Biology which was his 3rd subject, and the red one was for Clawculus the guys left their lockers "Leo practice after school"

"Way ahead of ya on that bro" Leo replied back to Claude, as he walked to his Clawculus class just as Leo took his seat, Queen of the Nile sat directly in front of him, turned around in her seat

"You know you can't hide anything from me" Leo sighed

"What now Cleo?"

"I want the truth'

"About what?'

"The rumors"

"What rumors Cleo?'

"You know what I'm talking about Leo Covington!" Of course he knew Leo had a way of getting under Cleo de Nile's skin

"Tell me about these rumors Cleo" Cleo looked at him with her bright Sapphire eyes

"Rumor has it that you, and Clawd are expecting a newbie here"

"Really I hadn't a clue about that"

"Yes, and if you ever lie to me again, I'll"

"You'll what? Cleo stop with the threats, and maybe you'll pass this class" The Clawculus teacher walked in, and handed out last night's homework, and sighed when he got to Cleo's desk

"Miss De Nile you better bring those grades of yours up, or no more cheering for you young lady" Cleo looked at Leo

"I can't be failing there's got to be a mistake!" After that classes seemed to fly by until the bell for lunch rang Leo walked out of Biology Lab, and over to his locker, and heard a locker door slam shut, he noticed it was Cleo, and she seemed very upset, he hadn't seen her this upset since last year when she was giving Frankie Stein an interview, and Frankie said Deuce was her boyfriend on accident. Of course almost every ghoul had a thing for Deuce expect his friends: Lala, Claudine, Blue, and Melody. Of course Frankie had been forgive by Cleo since Frankie was now dating Jackson, speaking of whose who, Lala was with Holt Hyde cousin of Jackson, Blue was tight with Gil. Cleo was even more upset when she and Deuce had a huge fight over nothing. But Cleo decided to stay with Deuce for a while longer, at lunch Deuce sat next to Lala, and his still on, and off again girlfriend Cleo.

"Yo Deuce my man!" Deuce turned around, and saw his best friend standing in the lunch line with his new ghoul friend Frankie Stein since the almost major exposure of last year Melody Carver decided she needed a breather from Jackson, and his "black outs" so Jackson, and Frankie with Melody's blessings started dating after that night Cleo had decided that she'd make an interview in order to meet, and greet the newbie when the time came

"Sup Jackson?"

"Same old, what's with her highness?" Jackson asked, noticing Cleo was zoned out

"She's mad at Leo, and Claude since they won't tell her about the new student" Melody told her ex

"Ouch" Frankie laughed a bit, Melody smiled at her best friend Frankie

"Wonder if this newbie will be better looking then Bekka" Melody asked aloud, Frankie looked at her

"You ok Mel?" Frankie asked clearly concerned

"I'm fine Frankie promise"

"I can't believe she still has me on video" Jackson said now angry Melody hung her black head

"I said I was sorry Jackson!"

"I know you did its not your fault Melody, Bekka can't be trusted now, or ever"

"It's a little late for that"

"Yeah, but its true" Frankie told Melody

"I know that know thanks to DJ" Melody winked at Jackson; Jackson's face went red a bit, as he ran his left hand thru his hair

"Let's just hope we get to the newbie before Bekka, and Haylee do, or it'll be hell for us all" Jackson/ DJ said

"That's not gonna happen" Lala said

"Sup Munsters?" Leo joked everyone laughed Leo considered Mel a part of the group as of last year

"Nothing much" Lala replied back to him

"Ah so I see, what's with Cleo thought she'd cheer up by now?"

"What happened?" Claudine asked

"Teach says she's failing"

"I'm not failing Leo!"

"Baby calm down" Deuce said in a soothing voice

"I just want this day to be over"

"Month would be more like it"

"Why?" The day flew by then the week and soon it was the end of the week at Merston High

** As** the students at Merston High talked about which side the newbie would enter. A girl with long dark brown hair was walking around in her bedroom, she was a nameless teenager whose parents died so she had been told. Her Frosted green eyes looked around the semi empty bedroom, she sighed hating she had to stay locked in such an empty semi dirty room with 7 windows, and a broken down roof to boot.

"Ugh this room sticks" She sighed she needed to get away from this place somehow

A/N Who is this mysterious new student everyone at Merston High is talking about?

Will the nameless damsel ever be rescued?

By the way Rav is the nick name Leo has given his foster sister

Find out in the next chapter I'd like to thank AlphaWriter1 with her help I'd never have a story title, or a main character name


	3. New Ghoul on Campus

To my only 2 readers

**Chattycatty95, JiLiIaNOsHaKItA, **

.com/watch?v=3425os6hZ2w

.com/watch?v=C6zP44RBuO4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=HmBQwS60O1w&feature=related

.com/watch?v=DjX3o26VB98&feature=related

I was on my way to freedom to a place called Salem, a man named Wes had paid my way there. So now I was leaving Wolfsburg as the plane took off down the runway I put my raspberry earplugs in, and turned on my mp3 player, and listened to my 2nd fave band in the world the Hex Girls, Indie Rock band 100 Monkeys, and Hex Girls were my top 2 most fave bands in the world; Thorn was my fave from Hex Girls whilst Singapore hottie Jackson Rathbone stole the show from 100 Monkeys. Rumor had it the Indie rock band had a deep dark secret that only the band members knew, their hit songs Jell-O, Robot Timber wolves, Reaper, and Are you afraid of the dark were my favorite songs sung by Jackson I'm a Hex Girl, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air, and Trap of love were my 2nd favorite songs. As Hex Girls' "I'm a Hex Girl" was playing on my music device the plane began to gain altitude. I sighed as it finally got high enough, and headed for the destination because I was a nameless 15 ½ yr old it was hard for me to gain access to stuff such as my plane ticket luckily Wes had paid for that as well, in addition to I had been told by the owner of the orphanage I'd be picked up at the Salem airport.

As the song "I'm a Hex Girl" played I began reading a book on different type of Angels, and found one name I fell in love with; it belonged to God's right hand Angel: Gabriel, I loved that name so I borrowed it, and turned it in2 a girl's name Briella which was short for Gabriella '_Now just need a last name'_ I thought to myself after finding a first name I closed the book, and grabbed another one about different poisonous plants when 1 caught my attention it was called Wolfsbane which was a poisonous garden/ medicinal planet, whose flower was a yellow, or purplish blue color. The plant Wolfsbane can be used for medicines as well. I knew this because I had grown some Wolfsbane back in Wolfsburg so now I had a full name '_Briella Wolfsbane, I love it'_ I though again. I looked out my window as we flew over a mountain range known as the Carpathian Mountains. Out of all Europe the Carpathians were my favorite place I loved them. In my opinion the Carpathians were home to some pretty amazing creatures my childhood friend Kellan lived on the boarder line of the Carpathians.

The flight from Wolfsburg, to Salem lasted a week!

"Now entering Salem, Mass, a few days until we reach Oregon" The voice on the intercom said I groaned as the sun rose that day I noticed my skin began to hurt so I rolled down my sleeves on my light blue hoodie, and pulled up the hood over my head

"Are you alright Ma'am?" I looked up at the

"Fine"

"My brother has the same thing allergy to the sun"

"Yea" I smiled slightly, and waited until she left once gone I drifted to sleep as "Robot Timber wolves" played in my raspberry ear plugs Days later. . . .

"Now landing in Salem Oregon" I blinked, looking out of the window noticing it was dark outside I smiled as the plane landed once it landed I grabbed my 4 bags, and walked off the plane, I inhaled the autumn air of the evening. Bags in possession I walked into the Salem airport building, I looked down at my ticket which read October 21st. A guy with golden hair pulled back walked up to me

"Hello, I'm Leo Wes had me pick up a Romanian girl" I looked up at him

"Hello"

"Have you seen her any?"

"Yea that would be me" Leo looked at me

"You look different"

"Hmm ok"

"Some what older"

"Excuse me I'm 15 ½ yrs old almost 16"

"I see you 2 have met" I turned around, and saw a tall built man standing next to Leo "I'm Wes Truglia"

"Briella"

"Ah the Romanian girl from Wolfsburg" I nodded Wes looked at me "May I be the first to welcome you to Salem, and our family"

"Family?" I chocked out

"Is there something wrong?" Wes asked me

"Well. . .its just I've never had a permanent family ever" I felt tears filling my Frosted green eyes, but refused to cry

"Well Briella you'll always have a family here, by the way tomorrow I'll take you to register for school"

"Actually Dad I won't mind taking her" As the three of us walked outside Leo grabbed two bags off my left shoulder

"Let me get those for you" Wes suggested

"Um ok" Wes took the remaining bags off my right shoulder. As the three of us walked to Wes's car; I looked over at Leo

"You might want to answer that" Leo blinked his grey eyes, & looked down at me

"Are you sure you're human?" He asked me

"Of course I'm human, a human with a small liking for salt" Leo only knew of two people who were like that Lagoona Blue, and her boyfriend: Gil. Leo answered his red iPhone

"Sup?"

"Man this is Claude, the adults are haven a meeting late tonight, and man bro we've got that huge test in Clawculus I wasn't able to study for"

"Why not hang over at my place, and bring your sister along with you"

"Um ok. . .l8er bro" As we got into Wes's Jeep Grande Cherokee, and drove from the Salem Airport, down a few blocks, and entered the city limits of Salem

As we drove past the Salem city limits sign a couple miles down the road I saw a russet color 2 story house, Wes pulled into the drive way. I opened my side door, and got out from the car

"C'mon I'll show you to your new bedroom Briella" Wes told me as Leo got the four bags from the back of the Jeep. As Wes, and I walked up the drive way, and up to the front door of the russet colored 2 story house, he unlocked the front door, and allowed me to go inside first, I twirled around looking around the place

"Woe this place is huge"

"Hope its to your liking"

"Yes it is"

"Your bedroom is on the 2nd floor care to see it?"

"Yes please?"

"Very well then" Wes went up a grand stair well, and up to the 2nd level of the house, I followed behind him "About you being my foster daughter" I looked up at him "I actually adopted you, so your now a permanent part of this family that is if you want to be my dear"

"Of course I'd love that very much Sir"

"Please you can call me either Wes, or Dad which ever one you seem more comfortable with"

"Ok thank you, um. . .what's Leo?"

"Leo is your brother, adopted brother"

"Oh ok" Wes lead my down the hall, and stopped in front of a red door

"Here we are this is your new bedroom" I blinked my Frosted green eyes

"May I go in?" I asked him

"Of course its now your room" Wes unlocked the door for me, and opened it as well, I walked in the bedroom, and gasped at the sight before me

"Its gorgeous, thank you" I ran, and hugged Wes

"It'll need some re decorating, but it's a great room for a young lady like yourself Briella, tons of privacy as well"

"I've never had my own bedroom"

"Well now you my dear, a new bed is needed, and you may decorate it as much as you want, along with whatever your heart desires as well"

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome Briella" Later that night after I helped Leo unload the Jeep, the tree of us sat around the tale having supper, I was actually forward to tomorrow when I could go, and check out my new high school don't get me wrong I had been to a school, but never a public one in my entire life. I knew I had a few more days until my 16th, & wasn't expecting much. . . Actually I lied I wanted to see my birth parents, n figure out just why they gave me up. They owed me that at least. I ate what was on my plate, when I heard a knock at the front door, looking around, for either Wes, or Leo.

When I couldn't find either of them I walked up, and opened the front door myself, standing there was a girl with thick rich deep auburn curls, and dark mocha skin, a guy around 17, or 18 stood next to her. He had dark mocha skin with deep chocolate brown eyes, I noticed his dark brown hair was cascading past his broad shoulders

"Is Leo home? The guy asked me I blinked my Frosted green eyes

"Yea, um come in" I said very softly, and bolted up the grand stair well, then up to Leo's bedroom, and lightly knocked at the blue door

"Yea?"

"Leo there's people down stairs, and the guy was asking for you"

"I see you meet Claude, and his sister Claudine" I looked at him, and went into my bedroom, as Leo walked down stairs, and saw Claude, and his sister Claudine

"Hey guys, sorry about that" Claude looked at Leo

"For what?" Claude asked him, Claudine shook her auburn curls "That girl's smoking" Leo rolled his grey eyes

"Clawd that's my sister Briella" Claude's deep chocolate brown eyes went wide

"How can someone that cute, and gorgeous be your sister?" Leo shrugged his broad shoulders

"She's my adopted sister the one from Wolfsburg"

"Woe that's her? Damn she's hot" Claudine almost smacked her older brother

"Hey Briella?" I heard Leo's voice from downstairs

"Hang on, I'm trying to put up my curta…." ***Crash* **Worried about what happened Leo, and the 2 Wolf siblings ran up the grand stair well, and into my bedroom, Leo saw the torn curtains, but was more concerned about me

"Briella!" 

"Hmm" Claude heard the soft noise coming from behind the twin sized cardboard bed, he moved the bed, and pulled me up

"You ok?" Leo asked me clearly concerned I nodded

"I'm fine, just a small bump, but still fine"

"Alright, well Claude, and I have some work to catch up on later we'll go, and get you a new bed" Leo told me, I nodded, Leo, and Claude went to Leo's room, and got down to work

As Leo, and Claude got down, 2 working on quizzing each other when I walked past his bedroom down to the kitchen. Claude couldn't help himself, and looked in my direction as I went down the stairwell.

"I hate to break it to ya, but bro she's hot" Leo rolled his now golden ember eyes, as I came back up, and walked past Leo's bedroom again, I heard a growl behind me, I looked over my right shoulder, and saw the same girl with deep dark rich mocha skin, auburn curls, and piercing honey eyes

"Name's Claudine Wolf"

"Briella Wolfsbane"

"So what high school do you go to?" She asked me

"Dunno"

"She'll be attending our school" Leo told us

"Seriously?" I asked Leo now confused

"Yes, registry is tomorrow" Claude looked at me as I stood there in the door way with my arms across my chest

"You know what grade you'll be in?" Claudine asked me

"Junior I think"

"That's freaky fabulous, we'll be in the same grade" Claudine told me smiling "And I can show you around the place"

"Awesome " As Claude, and Leo talked Claudine suggested that we go for a walk

"Yo Claude!"

"What?"

"Briella, and I are going out back soon" Claudine, and I left the 2 story house, and walked down the road a bit

"No way you live next door Deuce Gorgon"

"Whose that?" I asked now semi confused

"One of the coolest guys in school besides my older brother Claude, and your bro Leo"

"Oh" Claudine whipped out a blue iPhone, dialed a few digits, then put the phone to her left ear; the speed within the way she did that reminded me of a pixie like girl from the Twilight Saga. Though Alice was a vampire, & I highly doubted Claudine was one as we continued on walking a front door opened, then shut, Claudine looked over her left shoulder, and noticed it was Deuce my next door neighbor

"Sup Claudine?"

"Hey Deuce"

"R.I.P. tonight?" He asked, she shook her auburn curls

"No just the adults I'm taking Briella over to Lala's place before school tomorrow" Deuce looked at me thru a pair of sunglasses, and walked up to me

"Deuce Gorgon. Captain of the Basketball team, & you are?"

"Briella Wolfsbane. Lover of poisonous plants" He looked at me

"You serious?" He asked me, I nodded

"Yes"

"Ouch your parents must've had a hard tim…"

"My parents are dead. . .So I've been told"

"Sorry they name you Briella?"

"It's complicated"

"How so?" Both Deuce, and Claudine asked me now curious

"Well you see I've been nameless for 15 ½ yrs"

"Damn that sucks"

"Tell me about it, so I decided to do something about it, since apparently no one seems to know where my birth parents are, and the owner's wife said I had a name tag necklace when I was found, and it read the Angel's name Gabriel, so I used it as a girl's name, and got Briella"

"What about your last name. Wolfsbane?"

"Took that from a poisonous plant I use to grow back in Wolfsburg, apparently Wolfsbane is actually a poisonous garden, or medicinal plant. Its flowers are yellow, or a purplish blue color, and if my research is correct its translation of Greek is lukoktonon which means "wolf-killer" from the poison found in the plants"

"I didn't know you knew Greek" Deuce looked at me shocked

"I don't, I'm not sure I said that L word correct"

"You did my parents are from Greece"

"Ah coolness"

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around more now"

"How so?"

"We're neighbors"

"Gotcha"

"Don't forget school too Deuce, she starts Tuesday"

"Ah school, can't wait" I sounded bored already

"Merston High isn't that bad"

"Your last names sound so familiar" I confessed Deuce, and Claudine both looked at me

"How so?" Claudine asked now very curious

"Not sure I'll have to think about it, and let u two know"

"You do that, but for now, I want you to meet some friends of ours"

"Alright" I was now listening to my fave song "I'm A Hex Girl" by The Hex Girls, I don't know the reason was, but I just began to sing out loud to the song

"I'm gonna cast a spell on youyour gonna do what I want you tomix it up here in my little bowlsay a few words and you'll lose controlI'm a hex girland I'm gonna put a spell on you(I'm gonna put a spell on you)I'm a hex girland I'm gonna put a spell on you(put a spell on you)" Deuce, and Claudine looked over at me

"You should try out for the school's Talent show Briella"

"Why's that?" I asked Claudine

"If you haven't figured it out, but…"

"What she's trying to say is that you can sing"

"I've never sang in front of a live audience before"

"That's alright practice makes perfect, and if you want I can be of some help"

"As in join me for the Talent show?"

"Sure if that's what you want"

"I'd love that"

"Cool so what's the name of that band?"

" Hex Girls"

"Number of band members?"

"3, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna"

"Alright, so what's needed for the band?"

"The lead singer, the 2 back up singers, Dusk is also the drummer, and Luna is the keyboardist"

"Ah gotcha well we better get the band started, you'll be Thorn"

"Um ok"

"Don't look so worried, I'll see about having practice after school in order for the band to get ready for the Talon show on Halloween"

"Nah Howleen" Claudine smiled

.com/watch?v=0-QG-Pv0vaA&feature=related

"So then its settled?"

"Of course"

"Great how's Thursday sound for band practice?" Claudine asked me

"Sounds groovy" The three of us walked down the road, and a up a few blocks when Claudine stopped at a stone 2 story house, a girl with black, and pink hair walked down the front steps of the house, and up to us

"Hey Lala, this is Briella ya know the rumored girl?"

" Ah, ok nice to meet you Briella"

"You 2 Lala"

"I'll be seeing you ladies at school" Deuce said as he headed back home

"Briella here, is looking for band mates" Claudine told the black, and pink hair girl

"Really?" Lala asked

"Kinda, Claudine told me about the school's Hollow's Eve show, and I thought of joining"

"Fabulous do you have the song, or what ever you plan to do?"

"Yes on my MP3 player"

"I have a laptop, we can watch the band on if you can find them"

"Sure" I followed Lala, and Claudine into Lala's house, and up to her bedroom, Lala opened, and logged onto the web

"Here you go" I logged onto a website known as you and found the video for the song I had been singing along to outside on the way here. Once I found the band on the web I showed Lala, and Claudine

"Damn ghoul friend" Claudine said "If you nail this, you'll be swamped by the guys at school" I blinked my frosted green eyes, as I ran my right hand thru my dark brown, golden highlighted hair that was down

"Wait. . . I don't want all the guys at school!"

"Don't worry ghoul friend" Claudine patted my back as the three of us watched the video to "I'm A Hex Girl"

"Now just need 1 more ghoul"

"Why not u Lala?" I asked her

"No I'd rather watch"

"I'm sure there's a ghoul friend at school we can ask" As the three of us talked a car horn was going off, I rolled my Frosted green eyes, Lala laughed a bit, and well Claudine went to find out what the racket was all about. She pulled the blackish pink curtains back, only to see her older brother Claude standing there on the sidewalk, n Leo in the car "What Clawd?"

"Send Briella down!"

"Briella your brother's here" Claudine told me

"Thnkz, see you gurls tomorrow"

"See ya!" I began to walk down the stairs that lead to Lala's bedroom, when I could still hear Claudine argue with her brother Claude. I shook my dark brown head, n continued down the stairs, thru the front door, and right into something hard, which caused me to fall backwards, before I could even feel the cold concert a very warm arm wrapped around my waist I looked up, n saw the same deep dark chocolate eyes from earlier

"You should be more careful"

"Claude let her go!" Claudine yelled from Lala's opened bedroom window. Un known to me my next door neighbor just so happened to be walking by with a girl that looked like a very younger version of the famous Egyptian queen of the Nile Cleopatra

"Yo Clawd, Leo!" Claude turned around, and saw Deuce Gorgon Captain of the Casketball team, with his 2nd ex Cleo de Nile

" 'Sup Bra, Cleo" Cleo looked at her ex Claude

"You do realize you 2 missed an R.I.P. meeting tonight" Cleo told them

"Nah, that wasn't for us, just the adults Cleo" Leo told her. I looked over Claude's left shoulder, and saw Deuce, and this girl named Cleo

" 'Sup Briella?" Deuce asked me seeming surprized Cleo looked at me with automatic hatred

" Whose she?" Cleo demanded from Deuce, I rolled my Frosted green eyes, Claudine laughed from her spot at Draculaura's window sill

"Briella happens to be my new neighbor"

"She better be just your neighbor Deuce"

"She seems pretty bossy" I whispered Claude nodded in agreement

"Cleo has her nice moments not much I should know I use to date her just before she started dating Deuce"

"O, hey Leo?"

"Yea sis?"

"Does Merston High have a track, or swim team?"

"Yes along with a Fear leading squad, Drama club, Literary Magazine, n Casketball"

"Sounds interesting I'll see about signing up, and doing try outs"

"Yo ghoul friend!" I heard Claudine yell down at me

"What?"

"Don't forget about Hollow's Eve"

"I couldn't possibly forget that day"

"Why's that?" Leo asked me

"No reason" I smiled a bit of course Claudine saw, and smiled back

"Gotcha Ghoul friend, Lala, and I will meet you at the Maul"

"Kewl see u there" Cleo looked at me with envy, and Hatred Leo noticed my blue graphic tee read " Lover of Werewolves n poisonous plants"

"Briella what type of phone do you want?" Leo asked me I blinked and looked over at him

"Um. . . Not sure possibly a red/ gold one"

"Alright"

"New girlfriend ey Claude?" Cleo asked seeming a bit jealous

"Don't tell me your jealous Cleo?" I heard Claudine ask her, Cleo flipped her brown hair

"Me jealous of a normie? Hah un likely Clawdeen!"

"Oh really prove it in the Talon show on the 28th 2 days before the Hollow's Eve show"

"Fine its on name your song normie" I smirked then spoke

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Cleo is it? The song is for me to perform, and u to listen sorry I'd love to tell u, but I'll ruin the fun"

"You better plan on losing new. . ."

"That's Briella"

"Whatever, and don't think just because your new here I'll go easy on you coz I won't"

"I don't need any handicaps Cleo"

"And I'll have you know Deuce is off limits!"

"1st of all Cleo I never wanted to date Deuce. . .don't get me wrong he's hot in all, but he's just not my type, he's more bro materiel to me. I'd want to date someone I don't see as a brother" Deuce looked at Claude then back to Clawdeen, she seemed to get the hint. Claude removed his left arm from around my slender waist, I ran over, and jumped the side walk in a jog

"Where's she going?"

"Probably to burn off some steam from Cleo" Claudine suggested, Leo shook his golden mane, Claude took off after me

"Yo Briella!" I was a block away, when I heard my name, I turned around, only to see Claude running after me. I stopped, he caught up to me I noticed he was somewhat sweaty

"What's up?"

"Everyone's worried"

"I just needed a run that's all" Claude looked down at me. I jogged back to Lala's house, noticing that Deuce was already gone

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Leo ask me

"Yes" I replied back, as I jumped into the backseat of Leo's car, Leo shook his golden mane, as Clawd opened the passenger door, and got in

"Next stop the Maul" I listened to my music as Leo drove down the high "So Briella whose taking you to the Holloween Dance?"

"Dunno wasn't invited Leo" Claude looked at me thru the side mirror, n smiled showing his k9's I smiled back

"Who would you like to go with?"

"A guy"

"No guy in particular?"

"I only met 3, and attending a formal with you would be weird, n Deuce is with Queen of the Nile"

"True so that leaves only 1 guy left"

"Who r u taking?"

"My girlfriend Abby" For the rest of the ride to the Maul I was silent busy now listening to "Leading Me On" by Hyrise around the time Leo hit the highway I was sound asleep " Briella?" Leo called my name, Claude looked over his left shoulder, and noticed I was sleeping

"She's sleeping"

"Ya know man if I didn't know better I'd have to say that you have a crush on her" Claude looked at Leo

"Like that's a problem?"

"It would depend if you want to date her, or sleep with her"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to sleep with Briella!" All the yelling from the front woke me up in the back seat, I rubbed my eyes "Ya know what I don't have to deal with this shit nor should Briella have to, stop the fucking car!" Leo slammed on the brakes which caused me to slam my head on the seat in front of me, Claude got out from the car, dialed his house

"Yo Eddie, yeah its me bring my car, yea bout 3 miles from the maul" I noticed Claude's right hand was extended out to me, I looked up at him, hesitating first then put my left hand in his, he helped me from the back seat. I stood on the side walk with Claude

"You get in his car, I'm not taking you shopping ever, or to school" Leo threaded me, I looked at him

"At least Claude won't try to kill me like you just did a few seconds ago!" Leo snarled at me, Claude growled what freaked me out the most was when Leo's cold grey eyes turned a bright red, then over to a fiery yellow I gasped at the sudden color change. Claude must've noticed it as well since he pushed me behind me. As they continued arguing I sighed then looked towards the street when a car pulled up.

"Yo, bro" A new male's voice said, Claude motioned me to the car, the guy in the car got out, and walked over to where Claude, and I were standing

"Take Briella over to the car"

"Sure bro, new girl?" The guy asked Claude

"A friend of Clawdeen's"

"Ah coolness, by the way name's Eddie Wolf, and you my fair lady are?"

"Briella Wolfsbane" Leo snarled again like he was an animal, Eddie looked over at his older brother's friend b4 he asked

"What's his problem?"

"If you want my opinion,"

"Sure" Eddie smiled baring sharp k9's

"I think Leo needs to get laid" Eddie chuckled

"Yeah, that's probably true"

"I think Leo has some issues, he's acting like a wild animal" Claude looked at me then thought _"If only you knew Briella' Eddie walked me to the car that was down the block from Leo's car_

"Back, or front?"

"Um..I dunno"

"How's you take the front that way you'll be able to see the town, I've seen this place a zillion times"

"You don't mind?"

"Me? Of course not" I looked over to where Leo, and Claude were, sighing I got in the car

"Hey may I ask u a question?"

"Sure"

"What type of car is this?"

"Honestly I don't know you might ask Claude" Seeing how his brother, and I where safe in his car, Claude walked over, and got into his car "Claude,"

"Hmm"

"Your girl wants to know about your ride" Claude sighed then replied

"It's a 1970 Ford Mustang 428 SCJ"

.

"So how long have the two you known each other?"

"Since 9 this evening"

"Oh" After Claude got in, and closed the door to his Ford Mustang, he looked at me, and asked

"Anything you want to listen to Briella?"

"Um. . ."

"May I borrow your MP3 player?"

"Ah-uh" I gave Claude my music device, he plugged it into his cigarette lighter, then hit the play button on my device, it started playing " It Can't Rain All The Time" by Jane Siberry

"You have a great taste in music" He told me

"Thank you" Claude started the car, and drove off leaving Leo on the side on the road throwing a hissy fit

"This song, it seems like a movie soundtrack, would you happen to know the name of the movie?"

"Um.. The. . .Crow"

"Ah could you tell me what's it about if you don't mind?"

"No. . .I . . .don't . . .mind, from. . . what . . I've. . gathered the . . . movie is. . . about. . this musician. . . Named. . Eric Draven. . . Whose . . murdered . . trying . . to save his future wife Shelly Weber . . from a bunch of gang bangers, he . . ends up going thru their bedroom window, dies, and a yr later is brought back . . from . . the. . grave. . by a crow. The . . Crow . . tapped 3 times on his grave . . stone which. . then I'm . . guessing woke . . him up from his slumber to avenge his, and Shelly's deaths, . .and . . the Crow is his life . . line . . connection. . to the land . . of the living which . . makes him immortal in the movie."

"Seems like you enjoyed that movie"

"Uh well. . .besides the violence I loved how. . . Eric comes back"

"I'll have to rent it the next time I'm in town"

"Ya know you stuttered thru most of what you just said" Eddie commented towards me, my face went pink, Claude growled

"You owe Briella an apology"

"What are you serious?"

"Apologize, or get out, and walk home"

"Fine! I'm sorry I said you stutter" Eddie stayed silent the rest of the ride to the maul, he couldn't understand why his older brother was being protective over some human girl he never met until today '_If I didn't know better I'd have to say Claude's been Twitterpatted' Eddie thought to himself, sighing 'Of course she's kinda cute, not my type though, thou she might as well be Claude's I mean it would seem she's mending a broken heart just as much as Claude is' _Claude he noticed had me laughing by the time the three of us got to the Maul, as Claude pulled in the Maul parking lot, his brother Eddie jumped the boat, and left. After Claude got out from the driver's side, he walked around the car, and offered me his left hand to which I took, as we walked thru the parking lot, Claude pointed out the different sights to me once we entered the Maul, my eyes automatically looked around the place

"What took you guys so long?" Claudine asked her older brother

"Leo was acting like a wild animal"

"Oh"

"So I brought Briella myself thought I'd show her the sights, and the town when morning comes since Leo's being an ass right now"

"Ouch"

"Well I'm gonna borrow Briella for a few for school shopping" Clawdeen gently grabbed my right wrist, and took off to some store I wasn't quite sure what I was suppose to be shopping for in school clothes since I hadn't a fashion sense. The next thing I know is Claudine is pulling me into a store, and went up to a rank of clothes, once she found one, she tossed the outfit towards me in which I caught. I looked at her confused it was a Vinyl black skirt with a blue vinyl zip up belly top

. she just smiled then spoke up

"Go, and try it on" Before she let me leave me gave me a few more items to try on

"I'm not a dress up doll"

.

"Stop bickering"

.

"Fine I'll go and try them on"

"Not yet you need a few more"

. Claudine's right hand came in content with a stud on the black dress, she yelped out, I blinked, and walked up to her, and noticed she had burnt her right hand

"Claudine!" She looked at me

"I'm fine, just a burn"

"Stop lying to yourself, there's no way in hell you got burnt unless. . ."Claudine's golden eyes narrowed as she looked at me as I went into a deep thought on how she could have been burnt I noticed her ears, and from there put the puzzle slowly together, a smirk came to my lips

"So you're a wolf in a chick's body"

"How'd you?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, the golden eyes, the pain of silver, and the ears"

"And your not running?" She asked me confused

"Nope, why should I run? I mean I started piecing the puzzle together when you and Deuce first introduced yourselves I had a hunch from the last names"

"Clawdeen!" I turned around only to see a girl with white hair and blue highlights

"Oh hey Abbey" Abbey looked at me, and smiled

"You must be Leo's bratty younger sister" Being the bigger person I took the clothes Claudine gave me, And went off to find a fitting room, when I ran into something hard. The impact caused me to fall on my ass

"Are you alright?" I looked up, and saw a pair of red eyes, a guy with a black undershirt, with black/ blue stripped pants ending up with flames I noticed his skin was blue, he offered me his left hand I reached out, and took it, he pulled me up from the floor

"Uh. . Thanks"

"Your welcome, oh by the way name's Holt"

"Briella"

"Wait so you're the new ghoul?"

"Yep that's me guilty"

"You like music?"

"Love it" Holt noticed I was holding an arm full of clothes

"Looking for the fitting room?"

"Yea, but this place is so huge, and I've already gotten lost"

"Allow me to escort you then"

"Ah thanks" As my bestie: Claudine argued with Abbey over what Leo told her, Holt gave me a tour of the Maul, Holt stopped n talked with a lady behind a desk, she smiled at me, and motioned me to follow her, biting my lower lip hard enough till it bled I sighed, and followed her, I closed the door, stripped down, and tried on the clothes Claudine picked out for me.

"Yo Holt"

"Sup Deuce man"

"Don't forget about Casketball practice" Deuce reminded him, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he then asked "Who are you waiting for?"

"Briella" Just then I came out in the white hip huggers, and Turquoise shirt, Holt's jaw dropped. Claudine showed up

"Cute now how's the black one?" I rolled my eyes, Holt chuckled, as I went in, and changed into the Vinyl black skirt with the blue zip up top as I looked into the mirror I noticed it stopped above my stomach like right below my ribs. Claudine dialed her brother; thinking something was wrong Claude showed up, his jaw dropped, and his deep dark chocolate brown eyes went wide at what he say. I went pink like 4 tenfold, and quickly wrapped my arms around myself

"This is so embarrassing"

"Briella you look Drop Dead Gorgeous" Holt told me

"Hate to say it, but right now your looking 20 times hotter then Cleo" Deuce admitted I gasped, after that I returned in the black silver studded dress

"Damn" Was all the guys seemed to say I felt my cheeks go pink, Claudine gave me a wolfish grin, and twirled her finger around in a circle, I shook my dark brown golden high lighted head no, I went back into the dressing room, and found another dress she picked out, shaking my head I changed into the dress, and walked out, twirling

"I think I like this one better"

"Great now go try on that leather outfit" What I didn't get was why she was having me model on a cat walk for them, but it was fun. I stripped down, and put on the black leather top, and slipped on the black leather pants

I had to admit I enjoyed this, I walked out

"Damn girl nice fit too" After trying on all the clothes Claudine picked out. My adoptive father: Wes suddenly showed up

"Brie, Wes is here" I groaned, and changed into my normal clothes

"Hey Wes"

"Briella"

"Don't tell I have to leave now"

"No, but you might want to avoid Leo, he's acting like a 2 yr old, and here you'll need this"

"What is it?"

"A credit card, Claudine, I leave her in your care"

"No sweat Mr. T"

"Oh, and by the way I swore I saw Deuce Gorgon reading a Cook book"

"Speaking of cooking may I buy a cook book?"

"Of course after all the card has no limit"

"I'm not planning on going that over board, but thanks" After being given a credit card, Claudine helped me pay for me clothes, we then walked down towards the baking section of the Maul where I spotted Deuce looking thru a cook book, Claudine looked over at him, and shook her auburn curls. I went to find a cook book. I picked up a thin blue cook book, and flipped thru it, I stopped at a page that said Punch. I flipped a few more pages until I found one called " Greek Styled Salad" Wonder if the Greek salad tastes any good" Little did I know Deuce was kind of eavesdropping of course it didn't help since I was talking to myself aloud

"So you enjoy cooking as well?" He asked me, I jumped

"Yes not as much as I wanted"

"Ah well you know there is a Cooking Class at Merston High"

"Cool beans I'll have to see if I can get that class, though I'd hate to make this Blueberry Soup"

"Blueberry Soup?"

"Yea" I showed him the recipe for it

"Not unless you want to get drunk"

"My point" He chuckled "Though I have to admit some of these look good I'd actually want to make right now"

"Maybe Wes will let you, by the way once you get the Home Ick class you can try out a few things from the book"

"I had no idea high school guys were into cooking these days, I though sports, and dating was the thing"

"Not all guys are like that, such we like sports, and hang with our friends, but I love cooking"

"Ah do your peers know about your hobby?"

"No"

"Don't worry I don't plan to tell a soul that Deuce Gorgon loves cooking"

"I'm not worried" Deuce talked to me about just how he got into cooking, and such, and we ended up talking about the classes of Merston High. After talking to Deuce I left and went to find a music store If I was to do the Talon Show I needed to be prepared since Claudine had already voted me as the lead singer of the band I chose, and both she as well as Lala agreed to. I sighed, and went looking around for a music store of course I ran into Holt Hyde yet again

"Well hey there"

"Hey Holt"

"So where are you off to?"

"To the music store I need to find a guitar"

"Really? Your into making music?" Holt asked now curious, I laughed

"As a matter of fact yes, I'm doing the Talon Show"

"Ah I see interesting, so why do you need a guitar?"

"I'd like to take some lessons"

"Oh"

"If you want I can show you just where the music store is"

"Would you?" I asked, he nodded yes

"Sure no prob" Holt, n I walked past the Hot Topic store, and a few others before we came to the music store I noticed it read " Munster beats N instruments" I walked into the store, n was shocked on what they held what got my attention was the guitar section I walked over to, and saw a few great looking guitars

.com/drumcitygl/stores/1/images/LTD/LTD%202009%20SIGNATURE%20SERIES%20Hex-7%20NergalBehemoth%207-String%20Electric%

.com/mmMBCOM/images/schecter_DAMIEN6_

.com/assets/products/78316_

/assets/products/60840_

I groaned not one of these kick ass guitars was the one I was looking for. Apparently Holt noticed my uneasy

"Briella?"

"I'm fine"

"Your lying"

"Alright ya got me" Holt went up, and talked with the store Lurk about getting a custom made guitar, a few seconds later he came back

"He said they can custom make one for you if you want"

"Thanks" Before we left the store Holt gave a picture of the guitar I had told him about to the store lurk, and we left.

"So why do you want a guitar?"

"I have 9 days to get a band together, and get killerific"

"May I ask what's in 9 days?"

" Merston High's 1313 annual Talon show"

"Ah so you do like killer beats!" I laughed

"Guilty"

"So what kind of band is it?"

"Eco- goth rock"

"How many members?"

"Just three all ghouls"

"Really?"

"Yep Thorn, she's the main singer/ guitarist, Luna the keyboarder, and 1st lead back up singer, and Dust the drummer, and 2nd back up singer"

"Hey speaking of bands I hear one's playing in Salem this Saturday, and another on the 27th."

"Really? That's cool"

"Yea, some band called Ickel Back" I shook my head laughing_**(Ickel Back- Monster High's Nickel Back)**_

"You mean Nickel Back?"

"Yea"

"So what band's performing on the 27th?"

"Dunno some trio girl band"

"Oh cool beans"

"Yo Briella!" I looked over my right shoulder, and saw Claudine, and her older brother Claude

"Oh hey guys"

"God you had us worried to death" Holt intervened

"She's been with me"

"This entire time?" Claudine asked looking at me

"Yes"

"Could have called"

"Its kinda hard when I don't have a cell"

"Forget it, I'm just glad you're alright"

"Um ok" The 4 of us left the music store, and went to find a Food court, as the 3 of them talked I put in my raspberry earplugs, and listened to 'I'm a Hex Girl' by the Hex Girls I was so in tuned with it I began singing along with it

" I'm gonna cast a spell on youyour gonna do what I want you tomix it up here in my little bowlsay a few words and you'll lose control

I'm a hex girland I'm gonna put a spell on you(I'm gonna put a spell on you)I'm a hex girland I'm gonna put a spell on you" Apparently my singing caught their attentions, and they looked at me. Me on the other hand was so caught up with the song, Claudine tapped my right shoulder, I jumped, and looked at her, she pulled out my earplug "What?"

"I see your haven fun"

"Nah not really"

"You do realize that's the same song you were singing to on the way to Lala's house"

"Oh. . .Wait damn not again"

"What's wrong?"

"I guess it's a habit I have ya know singing out loud"

"Hey I thought your voice was beautiful" Holt admitted to me, I looked at him "I'd say that your ready for a munster concert with 2 more ghouls"

"Uh yea maybe one day" I sighed,

"Hey listen I was wondering, tomorrow is open mike nite at the club I'm working at, your more then welcome to join"

"Uh sure I guess" Apparently both Claudine, and Holt had a plan of some sort to get me on stage in front of her older brother Claude. I had to admit though he was hot

"Briella?"

"Hmm" I looked up at Claude

"Walk with me?"

"Sure" Claude, and I left, and went for a walk

"Your different from other girls" I heard him say I blinked

"Oh"

"Of all the women I've met in my life time, you're the one that's so different"

"How so?"

Most girls would have freaked out about our secret"

"Ah. . . Well . . I'm not like most girls" He chuckled "There's nothing wrong with the way you guys are"

"Its surprising me" I looked up at him confused

"What is?" I asked him

"The simple fact that after noticing what I am your not running for the hills back to Wolfsburg" I laughed

"Why should I run, when I feel I belong right here in Salem?" Claude apparently was caught off guard

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious, I'm starting to have friends, here I feel at home I'm not having to watch over my shoulder trying to figure when I'm about to be beaten with a wooden plank, or about being tortured"

"You were tortured?"

"Yes it was a daily punishment" At first Claude didn't seem to believe me until I removed the hoodie I had been wearing, wrapping it around my very slender waist; his deep chocolate brown eyes looked at my fore arms, and noticed that they were in deed dark with deep wounds, and bruises. He growled a bit loud which caused me to jump backwards losing my balance I fell backwards in the process, Claude's muscular right arm came around my very slender waist

"Sorry about that"

"What are you sorry for Claude?, its not your fault"

"I know, but it pisses me off, that a person could get away with abusing a 16 yr old girl, and yet get away with it"

" No one will do anything about it, believe me I've tried countless times" After making sure I was on my feet, Claude removed his right arm from my waist

"Damn"

"Hmm"

"I wouldn't believe it, but now since I've seen with my own eyes I hate say it, but I guess Leo was right"

"Right about what?"

"Did you ever eat anything?"

"You mean besides at Wes's house? Not much only bread, water, and cheese"

"Damn, c'mon"

"By the way I'm not 16 just yet I have a few more days until then" He looked shocked, I giggled

"I see may I ask when your 16th is?"

"The 29th" After talking about whatever popped into our heads, Claude, and I met up with his sister, and Holt in the Maul's Food Court, Claude, Claudine, and Holt waited in line whilst I went, and looked at the Pet shop, after a while Claudine pulled me over to the table they were all sitting at, and had me sit next to her brother a smile plastered her face. As the three of them ate I sat there in silence until Claudine pushed a plate of food over to me

"You should eat something" I sighed, but ate what she got me. Once we finished, the four of us parted, and went downstairs to the Maul's parking lot "Why don't you spend the night?, or what's left of it at our place?"

"I dunno" Just as soon as I said that she was already talking with her parents, then Wes after she hung up her phone, and smiled

"Its fine with everyone"

"Uh ok"

"Don't worry we don't bite, and besides Ma said you can use the spare room that's across from Claude's bedroom"

"Oh" Once I said that the three of us walked up towards Claude's car, Claudine took the back which left me up front with her older brother Claude. I shook my head, and looked up at the now night sky I had to admit it was gorgeous I hadn't seen them like this in ages.

_Claudine's P.O.V._

_I claimed the back seat of Claude's car, I was getting a feeling that he really seemed to like her. I mean I know we don't even know her that well, but its just a feeling I was getting. Once he told me about the method of punishment I was pissed no doubt, but the B.M.O.C aka my older brother Claude once he saw her, and the deep wounds, and bruises that were left on her, he was beyond pissed. I mean it was worse then finding out his girl was cheating on him And what I don't get yet is he's kind of protective over her now as well I think its kinda cute. Don't get me wrong Claude will always be the B.M.O.C. , but with her he seems more different. But what's bugging me is the simple fact that once she found out about my secret, she just smiled and I quote" You're a wolf in a chic's body" Briella's not even afraid of me, or Claude. And she has most of us munsters figured out already: like me, and Claude, Holt, and Deuce Gorgon. I'd be surprized if she actually turns out to be a munster like us that would be cool. Then again I hope she wouldn't be like Miss I'm so cool I'm like the Queen of the Nile, and just use Claude._

End of P.O.V.

"So have you decided on what your wearing tomorrow?"

"Not a single clue" I replied back yawning, I felt my eyes grow heavy I ended up putting my dark brown head on the door, and fell to sleep. After a while Claude pulled into the driveway of his, and Claudine's place. Claudine got out of the car; Claude on the other hand went around the car to the passenger's side, and noticed I was sleeping, being very cautious, Claude opened the door, carefully, and gathered my sleeping body in his arms, carrying me into their house, whilst Claudine closed the car door. Their older sister Howleen opened the front door once she saw Claude pull up in the drive way

"So whose the chic?" Howleen asked her younger sister Claudine, Claude rolled his deep dark chocolate eyes at Howleen

"She happens to be a friend of mine" Claudine told her older sister

"So? When are you leaving for the 2nd yr of collage?" Eddie asked Howleen, she looked at him

"When I find another school!"

"How's about asking Claude's woman?" A rather loud growl erupted from Claude, Eddie backed up about ten feet

"Its no wonder why they dubbed you the B.M.O.C of Munster High you should feel honored Clawd" Howleen told him, Claude rolled his eyes again b4 walking off up stairs and near his bedroom. Once up at his bedroom, he kicked open the bedroom door, walking inside, he went up to his king sized bed, and gently put me down on the bed, afterwards he moved the spare bed he had into the spare bedroom across the hall from his bedroom.

Once done with that he came back in, and carried Briella across the hall into the spare bedroom. He put her down on the bed. I stirred a bit, and slowly opened my eyes, looking around

"Thought you might want a bed instead of a car to sleep in" I smiled

"Thanks Claude" I looked at the store bags from the Maul we had gone to earlier that day, yawning I rubbed my eyes

"Sleep well"

"Thanks you too" With that said I fell to sleep, and Claude left the bedroom, shutting the door, and went into his, showered, put on a pair of blue lounge pants and went to bed.

_**FRIDAY **_October 22nd

I yawned as I heard someone knocking at the door to the bedroom I was boring, I groaned, and went to answer it, I saw Claudine standing there

"Morning"

"Hey"

"So, figure out what'cha wearing?"

"No not really"

"Ah don't worry ghoul friend, this ghoul's got your back"

"Just be careful with the silver" She smirked and winked at me as she found an outfit for me to wear for my 1st day at Monster High

"Try this one"

"Ugh not with out shower first" She laughed, n pointed to the bathroom right behind her, I thanked her, and went into, stripped then stepped into the shower, etc. Once I was done I dried off, put my red undergarments on, Claudine knocked at the door, I opened it slightly, as she gave me the outfit to put on, I un zipped the black/pink plaid skirt, and pulled it on, zipping the back. . . Well as much as I could, put on some wild rose deodorant on b4 pulling the tight pink shirt on over my now wet dark brown hair. Once I was done with that I slid on the black lower thigh high socks, and walked out. Claudine screamed

"O.M. Ghoul friend, you look ghoultasic"

"Uh thanks"

"Hang on I'll be right back" Seconds l8er she returned with a makeup box, "I'm about to make you the talk of Merston High for eons to come" She had me sit down in a chair as she applied make up, and such afterwards she nodded for me to look at my reflection, as I did so I was shocked I was like a runway model "So cute huh?"

"Yea"

"Now to test my theory out!" I looked at her confused "CLAUDE!" Wondering why in the heck his sister was screaming that early in the morning; Claude growled as he came up stairs, and stopped at the spare bedroom I was in

"What!"

"Geez stop being a party popper, and take a look" Confused on what his sister was talking about, Claude pushed open the bedroom door, and became frozen at the sight in front of him. Claude felt a strange sensation in his southern region as he looked at me

"So what do you think?" Claudine noticed Claude was speechless, she giggled like a school girl, she grabbed my right hand, and lead me outta the spare bedroom "May I present Merston High's newest addition: All the way from Wolfsburg, Trans: Briella Wolfsbane!" Claudine announced, I rolled my Frosted eyes, as she said that. Claude came outta the trance N walked up behind Clawdeen, and myself

"Breath taking" Howleen said

"Good enough to bite" Eddie replied, Claude growled, "Geez I get the point, God if I didn't know better Clawd, I'd say you have a thing for Briella"

"Shud up, and leave him alone Eddie!" Claudine shook her thick auburn curls as she gave me my new school bag

"Thanks"

"No prob" The two of us walked downstairs, and saw Claude waiting by the front door

"Thought you two could use a ride"

"Thanks bro"

"Thank you" The three of us left the house, Claudine stealing the back seat once again, sighing I took the front, Claude got, in n started his car, and took off to the school known as Monster High I had to admit thou I was pretty nervous. It took Claude half an hour to get from his house to the highway, and an hr to the high school, once there, he pulled up into the school's parking lot, shut the engine off, shutting down his car. Clawdeen, and I got out, I grabbed my school bag, and walked off with Clawdeen once she told her brother she'd help me get my schedule

"I have a feeling he likes you"

"Who likes me?" I asked Claudine now confused

"Claude"

"Oh" Claudine, and I walked thru the school's parking lot, and up to the main school building, the double front doors opened up, I backed up so I wouldn't get hit. Once we entered the school building, Claudine took me to the main office, and knocked on the door

"Come in" Claudine opened the door, sitting there behind a desk was a woman with jet black hair

"Headmistress Bloodgood?"

"Ah yes good morning Clawdeen what can I do for you my dear?"

"This is Briella, the new student"

"Well hello Briella, so you're the new student from Wolfsburg?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"May I be the first to welcome you to Merston High"

"Thank you Headmistress"

"Did you get your class schedule in the mail?"

"No Ma'am"

"Dear me, hang on while I get it for you then, Mr. Dèath!" A cloaked figure walked into the room

"Yes Headmistress?"

"Please print out 2 extra copies of Miss Wolfsbane's class schedule"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thank you Mr. Dèath, now then is there any after school programs your interested in joining?"

"Would you happen to have a swim team, or maybe a Drama club, possibly a creative writing class, Track, or Basket ball, a choir maybe?"

"Of course we offer all of those. Mondays are study Howl, and Choir , Tuesdays consist of S., Casketball, Fear leading, and the Swim Team, Wednesdays: The Drama Club, Thursdays are free days, and of course Fridays have The Literary Magazine"

"May I have track, Casketball, The Drama Club, and Literary Magazine?"

"Of course, Mr. Dèath, please see to it Miss Wolfsbane gets Track, Casketball, The Drama Club, and as well as the Literary Magazine?"

"Of course Headmistress"

"Now then while we wait, Clawdeen will be your tutor as well as your mentor, but if you have any other questions please feel free to see Mr. Dèath he's the Junior Guidance Counselor" As Headmistress Bloodgood told me about Merston High, and about the school's rules the sounds of a printer finishing ended the cloaked figured walked back and up to Mistress Bloodgood

"A few extras just in case Headmistress"

"Thank you Mr. Dèath, here's your class schedule, look over it" The Headmistress gave me my class schedules

**Winter Semester **

Locker number:1313

I looked down at me class schedule for this Semester, and it looked fine.

"So my dear how is it?"

"Its great"

"Then its to your liking?"

"Yes now how about your Spring Semester?"

"Both of them look great"

" Good wouldn't want you to get the wrong classes and fall sleep, now You won't start until Monday, but for now you may stay on the school grounds"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome my dear" After thanking the Headmistress Clawdeen, and I left the office, and walked the halls

"I heard the B.M.O.C got himself a looker"

"Really? Why would any ghoul want to date him?" Clawdeen snarled she knew exactly who was speaking ill of her older brother Claude it was none other then Torelei an orange werecat whom was on the Fear leading squad b4 she and everyone, but Frankie quit to join the play West Side Gory, and the other was Sapphire a blue werecat. As the two of the continued speaking gossip Claude walked up behind us. Warm breath was felt on the back of my neck

"Plan on standing here all day?" I jumped, turning slightly I saw Claude standing there

"You always plan to give people heart attacks?" Clawd just chuckled, but didn't speak instead he took my right wrist, allowing his sister to follow

"Get your locker number?" Clawdeen asked me I nodded

"Yea, its 1313"

"I know that one its next to Clawd's"

"Not to be rude, but do most students N staff look like Munsters?"

"Yes 50% are made of Munsters like myself, and Claude, and the other 50% are human like you, and Melody"

"Oh"

"So what classes did you get?" Clawdeen asked me, I unfolded the paper, and gave it to her, she looked it over, and noticed to her surprize I had a few classes with her brother: Clawd "Well that's a first"

"What?"

"I'm surprized you have a few classes with the B.M.O.C." I looked at her, then went pale, for some reason my skin started to itch, and then burn, I whimpered, Clawd looked down at me

"Brie?"

"I'm fine, sure be used to it by now"

"To what?"

"My skin itching, then burn"

"Your allergic to the sun?"

"I guess I dunno, after all unlike you guys I didn't grow up in a loving home, first it was an orphanage, then a shelter, ugh I'm gonna be soooooo bored once classes start today"

"Why's that. . .Oh wait I forgot you don't start until Monday, well why don't you see if Mistress Bloodgood will let you go to the Lit room its where they hold the Literary Magazine"

"I guess"

"Well then lets go" The three of us walked back towards the main office when the Headmistress saw us

"Well hello there I was just about to call for you on the intercom, since you don't start classes until Monday why don't you just attend the classes to get a feel of them alright? Then later if you want you may go down to the Lit room"

"What am I suppose to do in the classes?"

"Attend of course"

"No what I mean…"

"What she means is, will they count towards Monday?"

"Yes of course"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome well then off you three go, oh and Clawd"

"Hmm"

"I must say great work on being the B.M.O.C. your doing wonders for this school"

"Uh thank you Headmistress" With that said Mistress Bloodgood went back down the hall

"What's she mean being the B.M.O.C?"

"It means Big Monster On Campus"

"Oh. . .wait so let me get this straight the students here r like scared of you?"

"Something like that, he doesn't take crap from anyone, any classmen neither, wait don't tell me"

"As if I'm not scared what so ever"

"Hey you hear the B.M.O.C is dating a mere human?"

"Hah are you serious?, what would he see in her? Or maybe he feels sorry for her since no 1 else wants to date her?" Both of the wolf siblings become beyond pissed, Clawdeen looked over at me to see if I was bothered by the comment

"Brie?" She asked me

"Yea?"

"Aren't you?" I cut her off

"Honestly I couldn't careless, people just talk about others in hopes of breaking their spirits, b/c they have very low self esteem, so by talking horrid it helps them feel better"

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Not anymore I'm immune to it, have been for the past 15 ½ yrs"

"I still don't get it what does he see in her?" An all to very familiar female voice asked, Clawdeen growled, I blinked, Clawd's hand was still wrapped tightly around my right wrist, I leaned over, N asked Clawdeen who the girl was

"That's Sera she's a Senior, she broke Clawd's heart back in middle school" She whispered to me

"Oh"

"Ah there are you Clawd, my big strong stallion" I rolled my Frosted ones, she looked down at me "And you might be?" She asked me the venom in her voice I looked down at my book the one I was currently reading

"You do realize Sera a Stallion is a an un castrated adult male horse, especially one kept for breeding, or gelding" She looked at me

"You witch"

"Oh yes I'm a witch, and ya wanna know what? I put a hex on Clawd N now he's mine" I said sarcastically, but apparently she thought I was serious about it

"You'll burn in hell, witch"

"Ouch, sorry un, but I've been there, N ya wanna know what?"

"What?"

"Cerberus called, Hades wants his lover back!"

"Why I outta"

"Tsk, tsk, I'm a witch remember" My Frosted eyes went a dark Onyx, she looked at me then back to Clawd, Clawd's former ex Cleo walked up

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Clawd isn't yours, Sera now get over yourself!" I noticed it was getting a bit crowd. Clawdeen on the other hand noticed my eyes had just changed color N were now a dark Onyx n gasped

"Briella, your eyes" She whispered in my ear, I blinked

"What about them?" I asked softly

"Well. . .since when do you have black eyes?"

"I knew it, she's a witch" Sera yelled, I smirked coming up with a plan, I saw a guy with flamed hair, smirking I had Clawd release my right wrist, I then shoved Sera into the flamed hair man

"Y don't you take him out?" The trio looked at me with shock "What?"

"Damn are you sure your human?" Clawd asked, he laced his hand with him,

"100%"

"Of course she's a human, and a damn strong one at that" The four of us turned around and saw Deuce my next door neighbor "I could use an extra player like you on the Casketball Team" I looked at him, he just smirked.. The following days went by pretty fast

_**Tuesday**_

I groaned as I slowly got up from my bed, thank god Leo had finally stopped acting like a dang toddler _"Three more days "___I thought to myself my thoughts then went to Clawd Wolf hmm man he was hot like really hot, but I just wanted to be friends with him. I sighed as I got my school things ready. I wasn't looking forward to going to school, but at least I'd be outta this house, After showering, and eating breakfast, I swung my school bag over my right shoulder, grabbed a heavy jack just in case the weather changed its mind, locked the front door, and walked down the sidewalk

"Yo Briella!" I turned around, and saw none other then my next door neighbor Deuce Gorgon, or the Greek God as the girls called him

"Hey Deuce" I replied back as he caught up with me, and we walked together to school.

"Still planning to do the Talon Show?"

"Ah Maybe I'm not really good with big crowds"

"Practice" I rolled my eyes as he said that

"So u walk to school?"

"Yea, its better then riding the Hearse" I chocked. . .Deuce looked at me after a while I caught my breath

"A what? Wait. . .A hearse? That's a car for driving the dead to their final resting place on Earth"

"Yea"

"So why's Salem have them for buses?" Deuce shook his head

"Ah you still have so much to learn Brie"

"Sure, sure"

"You ok?"

"Fine"

"Yo babe want a ride?" A male voice asked me I blinked , and looked towards the street where the voice came from, and noticed a guy with flame colored hair

"When Hell freezes over" I replied harshly, and left, he continued

"Come on Doll"

"Heath leave her alone!"

"Well, well snake boy couldn't get with Queen of the Nile, and now your wanting the new blood"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him "Who do u think u are?"

"Wait until the school paper hears this I can just see it now "Deuce Gorgon cheats on Cleo de Nile with newbie" Love it" I snarled at him, he just laughed, Deuce suddenly removed his red sunglasses, and spoke

"Yo write this in ur paper" Heath looked at him, meanwhile I looked at the house next to me "No needs to know about this" I looked at Deuce, I had to admit I loved his eye color

"I'm not one to blab, btw I love your eye color" I winked up at him b4 he put his red sunglasses on, I then looked at Heath, he was stoned, I laughed

"Wait, your not scared?"

"Me scared of you?" I asked him

"Your not running"

"So you're the son of Medusa, both Clawd, and his sister are the offspring of Wolf man why should I run when I found a place to fit in" At that moment we were now standing in front of the high school

**A****s** Deuce, and I continued talking a girl with blonde hair looked out the window, and saw us

"Bekka get over here quick"

"What Haylee?"

"Its Deuce"

"Deuce"

"Yes, and he's cheating on Cleo"

"Really Oh my god I have to see this" And with that said both girls were laughing, and taking snapshots, Deuce was the 1st to be shocked when a latte skin girl walked outside, and up to him

"Whose she?"

"My next door neighbor"

"Oh really then care to explain these" She gave him a few photos

"Cleo you will relax, Briella, and I aren't dating" Cleo looked at me with daggers, I shook my head

"First of all, I just moved here like 3 days ago, 2 Deuce isn't to my liking I mean sure he's snogable, and such, but I'm not interested in him Cleo so he's all yours, and lastly I like him better as a neighbor"

"She's right Cleo" I smirked they both looked at me

"Tell me the girls, that gave u those the names?"

"Uh Bekka, and Haylee y?"

"No reason I'll see you two around time to have some fun" I walked up, and into the school building, and saw the two girls "Ah I've been looking for the 2 of u"

"Why?"

"No reason, but its very important"

"How?"

"Well I heard Bekka failed this year, and will have to repeat" She looked at me

"Can't be who told u?"

"Mr. Where"

"And Haylee"

"Yea?"

"You have a phone call" She answered her phone " The village called they want their mascot back" She looked at me

"You're so dead"

"How?"

"I'm so gonna kill you"

"Well good luck with that"

"Why what are you getting at?"

"Coz you can't kill something that's not even living" She gasped

"What are you then?"

"Who me?" I asked

"Yes you!" I smirked

"I'm your worst nightmare" After I sent both Bekka, and Haylee screaming I walked to my locker laughing my ass off, Deuce walked up to me

"So I presume you had your fun then?"

"Of course nothing harmless"

"Oh really y is Bekka freaking out?" I sighed

"I told her about the rumors I heard about her"

"I see" The morning bell rang for us to attend our classes " See ya"

"Sure" With that I grabbed what I needed and put the rest in my locker, and shut it, and walked into a girl with black/ white hair "Oh gosh I'm so sorry"

"Its fine I'm Frankie by the way, and you?"

"Oh Briella"

"Nice to meet you, so what's your first class?"

"Oh um Fierce Fashion 101"

"Voltage me too" So Frankie, and I walked down the hall, and turned left, and walked into a classroom, she saw Clawdeen there already "Hey Clawdeen!"

"Hey Frankie, Briella," Frankie pulled my arm, and we sat down next to Clawdeen "So how's your 3 days been? I didn't see you at the Ickelback concert"

"I was sick Friday night into Saturday night"

"Ouch that sucks"

"Tell me about it"

"What's your schedule like?" I pulled my paper out of my school bag, and gave it to her, she looked down at it

"Hmm

Fierce Fashion 101

Home Ick

"History of The Undead

Lunch of course

Early Childhood Education woe ghoulfriend u have that with Holt damn"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, but you do realize you go from a baby doll, to a real baby right?"

"No I didn't know that" Once the room was filled it seemed like forever until the next bell rang I sighed when the bell for class dismal rang, Frankie, and Clawdeen walked with me

"Have fun with Deuce" I looked at her

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked her, she just smirked as I went off to find the Home Ick class, of course Frankie showed me where it was

"I have this class next after you"

"Ah have fun with your next class"

"Hah, Dead Languages isn't much fun I'd prefer History"

"Great minds think alike" A male's voice said I nearly jumped

"Oh hey Jackson this is Briella the newbie"

"So I've heard my coz won't stop talking about you"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah Holt"

"Aw gotcha the Munster Beats guy" Jackson laughed

"Yep that's the one, well welcome to Monster High Brie"

"Um thnkx Jacks" After Jackson, and Frankie left I walked into a kitchen like classroom I thanked God I had bought a cook book 4 days before I came to school I wanted to try some of the recipes out in class, as I stood in the door way on the right side.

"Plan on standing there all day holding up the wall?" A female voice asked me "You must be new here, name's Amaya I'm Eddie's girlfriend"

"Oh Briella"

"Nice to meet you kid, grab a seat b4 they're gone" Just as she said that the room began to fill up, I was pushed over to one table y a few guys

"Cut the crap, will ya?"

"Aw shove it" A hand grabbed mine, and pulled me over to where the body was I looked up and saw a pair of Onyx eyes

"Stanislav's got himself some fresh blood" The guy named Stanislav snarled

"Kiss off your jealous since she's Gorgon's neighbor" _Speak of the Greek God" _I thought as I did none other then Deuce himself took his place next to my savior

"Settle down now class I've put you into groups of three: Gorgon, Wolfsbane, and Briarcliff now that's the last group. Now to get things started each group will make something from a book or memory which ever one suits you the best now get started" I sighed, and removed the cookbook I had bought at the Maul Thursday night, flipped thru, and found the page I was looking for

"Find what your planning to create Brie?"

"Of course"

"You two know each other?"

"Since last week"

"Ah name's Stanislav"

"Pleased to meet u wait God u have a hard name to say" He chuckled

"Call me what you want then"

"Stan"

"Fair enough" Stanislav looked over my left shoulder, and walked off to the cabinet n gathered what the 3 of us would need

"Now remember one dinner, a dessert, and an extra" After he returned with what we needed, and put them down I started on my dish

"So Brie what are you planning to create?" Deuce asked me

"I can't tell u coz it's a surprize"

"Whatever she can't even cook don't even know why a mortal is taking this class anyways"

"That's enough Mardason"

"Just ignore him Briella" Deuce told me I didn't even hear him I was so caught up in my own thoughts about my dish I was planning to make from my helping cookbook. . . .

Author Notes: So what will Briella's secret dish be?

Will she finally be able to feel at home at Monster High?

Days

Classes

Teachers

Time to

Time from

Fellow students

Monday

Fierce Fashion 101

Mr. Dragloon

8:15am

9:10am

Clawdeen, Frankie

Tuesday

Home Ick

Ms. Kindergrubber

9:15am

10:10am

Deuce

Wednesday

History of the Undead

Mr. Where

10:25

11:15

Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo

Thursday

Lunch

11: 20

12:30pm

Clawdeen, Mel, Deuce, etc

P.E.

Mr. Verizhe

2:00pm

3:00pm

Draculaura, Clawdeen, Claude, Heath, Holt

Friday

Early Childhood ED.

Mr. Feehaen

12:40pm

1:55

Holt, Melody, Deuce,

Days

Classes

Teachers

Time to

Time from

Fellow students

Monday

**Monster Lit**

Ms. Wereington

8:15am

9:10am

Clawd

Tuesday

**Mad Science/ Math**

Mr. Hackington/ Mr. Mummy

9:15am

10:10am

Lagoona, Heath, Holt Deuce, Cleo

Wednesday

**Oceanography**

Poseidon

10:25

11:15

Gil, and Lagoona

Thursday

**Lunch**

11: 20

12:30pm

Melody, Frankie, Clawdeen, Clawd, Melody, etc

Friday

**Biteology Lab/Early Childhood ED.**

Ms. Fangous/ Mr. Feehaen

12:40pm

1:55

Holt, Draculaura

Fierce Fashion 102/ Egyptionology

Ms. Crypt

2:00pm

3:00pm

Clawdeen, Cleo, Melody


	4. Briella's Journal

Personal Journal of

Briella Wolfsbane

_**October 13**_

The Mistress wanted to talk with me today about a man named Wes Truglia. I haven't a single clue on this man, but apparently he knew The Mistress.

_**October 14**__**th**___

I had found out today I'd be leaving soon to a place in Salem, I was overwhelmed more then anything. Finally I could leave this sh_ hole. I had been in this place for the past 15 ½ yrs, so when I heard early this morning I'd be leaving to live with a couple in Salem I was excited sad of course at the thought of having to leave my child hood friend Kellan Draven. After 15 ½ yrs I knew that he wasn't quite human, I figured it out one night when I started hearing sounds of a wolf howling near by a few days later Kellan told me that he was a Lycan when I asked him what a Lycan was he said and I quote " It's a cross between a vampire, and a werewolf."

_**October 15**__**th**___

I packed up what few belongs that I had over the last 15 ½ yrs which wasn't very much to begin with and got ready to leave to Salem, as I went down the mess hall of course Delilah, and her gang of followers were there as well. I didn't see why Delilah was here, she had a family, n was a Richie. To make matters worse she n her goons had made sure my hell here was a living Hell, n for the most part it was hah that was until I had met Kellan Draven.

_**October 16**__**th**___

Didn't do much today, went walking in the Carpathians at noon, very interesting place for enchanting beings. Ended up getting lost for the 12 hundredth time today in the Carpathian Mountains good thing I ran into my friend Kellan. Slept outside under the stars near Kellan's place, he joined me as well. Kellan's family is very nice

_**October17**__**th**___

Today I met up with Kellan in the Carpathian Mountains, I had to tell him I'd be leaving for the States, of course I found him near a dark misty forest. Kellan noticed I seemed more worried then usual which was true I remember telling him I'd be leaving to a place called Salem. As usual we made plans to keep in touch once I reached Salem. Got back to the house and ended up with a bloody nose, sprained left wrist from Delilah, and her mob. No doubt Vince is in on it as well

_**October 18**__**th**___

Left for the Wolfsburg airport to go to Salem of course was hard to do since ex male friend: Vince Ravencroff, n new girlfriend Delilah made it hard for me to leave. Needless to say Kellan made a surprize entrance, n Vince ended up shitting his pants. Still had the deep wound millimeters under my right eye. Kellan was beyond pissed when he saw me

_**October 19**__**th**___

Kellan stayed with me as I waited for my plane to arrive since I slept at the airport the night before. Once my plane arrived and it was time to boarder it, Kellan n I said our farewells, I promised to write, n call him always, or when I had time to do so. Boarder plan to go to Salem I wasn't sure where there was more then 1 City named Salem so I thought I was gonna be living at Salem Mass.

_**October 20**__**th**___

Flight took longer, but Captain said we should be arriving soon in Salem some time tomorrow. Ended up sleeping thru the rest of the morning, and afternoon.

_**October 21**__**st**_

Woke up to a slight burning from the bright morning sunlight that came thru the open curtain that wasn't covering the window right. Captain said we'd arrive around 7pm in Salem. I found a stewardess n she told me it was Salem Oregon not Salem Mass. We talked a bit before the plane finally landed in Salem Oregon. Was greeted by a 17 yr old with golden hair, and grey eyes. Then met Wes my adoptive father, neither seemed human to me. I found that the 17 yr old's name was Leo, Leo reminded me of a lion in human form from his mangy golden hair. Also met Leo's friend Claude Wolf who like Leo is 17 as well, n his sister: Claudine Wolf, once settled Claudine took me over to her ghoul friend's house after we ran into my next door neighbor: Deuce Gorgon. After Claudine introduced us I found he was the Captain of the Casketball team at Merston High. I presume that means Basketball in Salem, after Deuce left Claudine lead me to her ghoul friend: Lala's place.

Once there the three of us talked n such about the school's Talon show, to which both suggested I enter with 2 more ghoul friends doing a killer performance as my fave girl band Hex Girls. Around Twilight Leo, n Claude arrived to take me school/ bedroom shopping. I left my new possible friends, n went with Leo, n Claude to do some shopping n what not. Before leaving ran into my next door neighbor Deuce Gorgon, n his ghoul friend I saw a glimpse of her, and in my opinion she looked like a very young version of Cleopatra Little did I know she was Claude's ex, n a future rival for me at school. Met her a second before I went to Leo's car with Claude behind me. Well Leo ended up acting like 2 yr old so

Claude drove me to the Maul with his brother Eddie. Once there Claude was nice enough to give me a tour of the Maul parking lot. Inside his younger sister Claudine dragged me away to try on clothes when we ran into Leo's girlfriend Abbey Bominable, she n Claudine got into a huge dog fight over Leo's lies. I didn't want to hear it so I took off, and ran into Holt Hyde, he was a gentleman, showing me around the Maul, then I tried on the clothes Claudine gave me after she burnt her right hand on the silver studded black dress. Let's just say when I tried the clothes on the guys near by. . .Well they seemed to go Gaga over it. Even Claudine's brother: Claude seemed to melt.


End file.
